Sakura Kiss
by Luh Norton
Summary: O que aconteceria se Riza não conseguisse mais esconder o que sente de Roy? Somente um dia poderia mudar tudo? [Oneshot SongFic] [Roy x Riza] Por falta de criatividade minha foi esse título mesmo... Sinto muito pelo título sem imaginação...u.u


**Resumo: Songfic de Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye. O que acontece se Riza não consegue mais esconder os seus sentimentos por Roy? Somente um dia pode mudar tudo?**

**Usei para essa fic a música "Sakura Kiss". Talvez vocês não conheçam, mas essa é a música de abertura de um anime chamado "Ouran High School Host Club"... Quem quiser ver... Aproveite... É muito legal..! **

**OBS: Não coloquei algo cronologicamente certo. Só coloquei como se estivesse acontecendo um pouco depois do último capítulo, quando Roy estava se recuperando e tudo. Sim... Ele está com o tapa-olho. **

**OBS 2: Não sei se realmente é necessário colocar isso aqui, mas na dúvida... Para quem não sabe Sakura é o nome que os japoneses dão à flor de cerejeira.**

**PS: Para quem não entendeu o porquê do meu nick é que eu criei essa conta para postar uma fic minha de Harry Potter que ainda está em andamento. Mas tive essa idéia e não pude deixar de escrevê-la e postá-la por aqui... **

**Espero sinceramente que gostem... **

**Reviews são bem vindas, falando bem ou mal... Só peço para não xingarem a minha mãe... Ela não tem culpa se a fic não ficar realmente boa...**

**°°°°**

_Maybe you're my love!_

_**Talvez você seja o meu amor!**_

Passos calmos, mas decididos. Era assim que Riza Hawkeye caminhava por entre as ruas. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, balançando com um suave vento da primavera. Sua saia e sua blusa também balançavam. Parecia tão diferente daquela primeira tenente que ficava no quartel ao lado do Coronel Roy Mustang. Ou melhor, Brigadeiro General Roy Mustang, afinal, ele tinha sido promovido, não?

Ela parou um momento. Apoiando a sacola contendo maçãs no chão, ela buscou dentro de sua bolsa a chave, colocando-a na fechadura assim que conseguiu localizá-la. A porta abriu com um leve ruído, quase inaudível a qualquer um. A sala, onde a porta de entrada dava, estava em um silêncio calmo e tranqüilizador. Riza deixou as chaves caírem no sofá e as compras em cima da mesa, reservando o trabalho de guardá-las para depois que visse como _ele _estava.

Ela caminhou lentamente por um corredor estreito, indo rapidamente em direção a uma porta, que ela empurrou com um leve gesto.

Riza olhou dentro do aposento. Em um canto no outro lado do quarto havia um armário. Em uma parede oposta a este móvel havia uma janela, de onde uma brisa refrescante entrava, trazendo consigo um leve cheiro de Sakuras, juntamente com raios solares que davam ao lugar um ar aconchegante. Em baixo desta janela estava posta uma cama e, pelas cobertas reviradas, era óbvio que alguém estivera de baixo delas.

A primeira tenente revirou os lençóis, como se pudesse achar _ele_ em algum lugar por entre a roupa de cama.

- Eu não estou aí, se é que é isso que você procura. – disse uma voz atrás da mulher.

Virando-se rapidamente, Riza deu de cara com um Roy Mustang sorridente. Os cabelos extremamente negros caiam sobre um tapa-olho e balançavam com a brisa que entrava pela janela.

Riza não pode conter um suspiro de alívio. Mas logo depois ela olhou feio para o homem a sua frente.

- Coro... General Brigadeiro, você não pode sair assim, de uma hora para a outra! Ainda não se recuperou totalmente.

Roy caminhou calmamente, ainda sorrindo para a mulher a sua frente.

- Não sou criança. Além do mais... Já estou aqui e está tudo bem... – completou ele, tocando de leve os cabelos loiros de Riza.

A tenente sentiu seu rosto esquentar e ficar vermelho com o leve toque do antigo coronel.

_Kisukeba itsudemo  
Soba ni iru keredo  
Honto wa kirai?  
Suki? Mousou na no?_

**_Eu reparei que  
Estou sempre perto de você  
Mas o que é odiar? Gostar?  
Ou só uma paranóia?_**

- Viu? – disse ele, sorrindo mais uma vez e passando a mão calmamente pelo cabelo da loira. – Já vou até deitar... – e, falando isso, ele se colocou debaixo das cobertas da cama novamente.

Riza recuperou-se rapidamente do choque. Coçando rapidamente a cabeça, ela suspirou.

- General Brigadeiro... O senhor não deveria sair deste jeito... Falando nisso... Onde você foi? – ela perguntou, mas assim que viu o sorrido brincalhão espalhar pelos lábios do homem, a tenente deu se ombros. – Deixe para lá... Vou fazer a comida...

Falando isso, Riza encaminhou-se mais uma vez para a porta.

- Tenente..? – chamou Roy, assim que a loira tocou na maçaneta.

- Sim... – respondeu ela, calmamente.

Mustang olhou calmamente para a mulher. Os cabelos desta balançavam lindamente, como em uma melodia calma e poética.

- Não me chame mais de General Brigadeiro, sim?

- Sim, senhor.

Roy fez uma careta, depois sorrindo divertido. Parecia que para ele a idéia de ela chamá-lo por "senhor" era tão ruim quanto à de chamá-lo de General Brigadeiro.

- Com licença, senhor. – disse Riza, abrindo a porta e indo em direção do corredor. Mas, assim que chegou na sala, não pode deixar de sorrir lembrando-se da careta que Roy havia feito.

x-x-x-x-x

_Suki ni natteku  
Riyuu wa minna  
Chigau yo ne kedo_

_**A razão pela qual  
As pessoas se apaixonam  
É diferente em cada uma, mas...**_

Roy sorriu.

- A comida está ótima! – disse ele, fazendo cara de criança que come um doce fora de hora.

- Que bom, senhor. – respondeu Riza, séria como sempre, mas rindo baixinho com a visão da cara de criança contente que o antigo coronel estampava no rosto.

Roy parou um momento de comer e olhou de maneira penetrante para a mulher a sua frente.

- Você fica muito bonita sorrindo... – comentou ele.

A tenente ficou ruborizada com o elogio. Roy, então, esticou a mão e tocou de leve o rosto da oficial do exército. Ela podia sentir o calor da mão dele passando para o seu rosto e, depois, para todo o seu corpo.

Neste exato momento um vento veio de fora, entrando pela janela e trazendo o perfume de Sakuras. Roy tirou a mão do rosto de Riza, voltando a comer.

- Sabe... – disse ele depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. – Você bem que podia parar de me chamar de senhor. – disse ele, enfiando o garfo da boca e o deixando pendurado enquanto olhava para a tenente.

- E você podia parar de fazer essas coisas... – disse ela, puxando o garfo da boca de seu superior.

x-x-x-x-x

_Redii demo Hosuto demo  
Kamawa nai yo_

_**Senhorita ou anfitrião?  
Não importa**_

- Sabe no que eu estive pensando? – falou Roy, que agora se encontrava sentado em uma cadeira na cozinha enquanto Riza lavava a louça.

- No que? – perguntou ela, sem tirar os olhos da pia.

- Que você é parecida com um anfitrião...

- Eu sou parecida com o que? – perguntou a mulher, virando-se para olhar Roy de perto.

- Com um anfitrião... – repetiu ele, sorrindo com a cara que Riza fazia. – Sabe... Quando você está no quartel você fica parecendo um anfitrião, daqueles que são muito gentis com a gente, mas que ao mesmo tempo não demonstram serem muito sentimentalistas, mas sendo no fundo muito românticos...

Riza, ainda intrigada com o comentário de seu superior, voltou-se para a louça suja do almoço.

- Eu me pareço assim no quartel? – perguntou ela, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Sim... – respondeu Roy, depois de beber um gole d'água. – Mas aqui você se parece com uma senhorita.

- Uma senhorita? – perguntou Riza novamente, ainda mais intrigada do que da última vez.

- É... – ele riu baixinho. Sim. Era divertido ver ela com aquela cara. – Você fica mais calma e gentil, mas sem demonstrar todos os seus sentimentos, mesmo tendo muitos deles guardados dentro de você.

Riza voltou sua atenção para a louça novamente. O silêncio agora corria durante mais tempo do que qualquer um dos dois pudesse contar.

- Mas... Não importa... Eu gosto de você desses dois jeitos. – completou Roy, rompendo o silêncio.

x-x-x-x-x

_Tatoeba atashi no mada shira nai kimi_

_**Mais importante que o futuro  
É o presente**_

O relógio da sala mostrava que já eram três horas da tarde. O Sol iluminava tudo a seu redor. As cerejeiras com as Sakuras penduradas em grandes cachos balançavam com a brisa fresca da tarde.

Os dois estavam sentados no sofá da sala, cada um lendo um livro diferente.

- Riza..? – chamou Roy, meio vacilante por estar falando com a tenente com o primeiro nome.

A loira corou fortemente. Não conseguia evitar. Por mais que tentasse. E ouvi-lo a chamando pelo primeiro nome era como se dessem um golpe de misericórdia.

- Sim? – falou ela, finalmente, tentando controlar as emoções.

- Tenho um presente para você... Foi por isso que eu saí hoje... – e dizendo isso ele pegou um embrulho que estivera escondendo em um armário na sala.

O embrulho era de tamanho médio, coberto por papel pardo e amarrado com um barbante amarelado. Roy puxou o nó que prendia o embrulho e rasgou o papel. De lá tirou um violino, todo lindo, novo em folha, de onde se podia ver até mesmo o seu reflexo na madeira.

Antes mesmo que Riza pudesse se perguntar o que um violino podia ter a ver com um presente para ela, já que a tenente não sabia tocar nenhum instrumento musical, o ex-coronel se pôs a tocar uma melodia linda. Ela era tranqüilizadora, ao mesmo passo que era romântica. Uma paz inigualável a invadiu por dentro. Era como se todos os seus problemas houvessem se esvaído. Como se, naquele exato momento, o que importava era apenas o presente que pertencia aos dois e a mais ninguém. Como se o futuro fosse algo distante e que não importasse, afinal, aquele momento só pertencia aos dois.

- Gostou? – perguntou ele, assim que acabou de arranhar o instrumento.

- Adorei... – respondeu ela, com a voz embargada de emoção.

x-x-x-x-x

_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni  
Sakura KISS tokimeitara ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin  
Uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku_

**_Quero te ver agora  
E dar a você, uma pessoa doce,  
Um beijo de flor de cerejeira  
Se seu coração quiser,  
Terá um amor romântico!_**

Riza acordou agitada. Um suor frio escorria pela sua face. Sua respiração estava visivelmente alterada, assim como os seus batimentos cardíacos. Ela olhou rapidamente para os lados. A casa estava em um profundo silêncio.

Levantando-se rapidamente, Riza foi até a cozinha e, depois, até o quarto. Não. _Ele_ não estava em lugar nenhum. _Ele. _Roy Mustang.

Precipitando-se para a porta da rua, a tenente pôs-se para fora, batendo a porta logo em seguida.

Imagens do pesadelo que tivera a pouco continuavam a assombrá-la, não saindo de sua mente. Cenas de Roy ferido pela luta com o Füher **Off: tenho a leve impressão que não é assim que se escreve, mas infelizmente não me lembro qual é a maneira correta.**, seu olho sangrando, ela chegando tarde demais... Mas em vez de Roy se recuperar, como havia acontecido, o sonho terminava com ele morto, sangrando nos braços de Riza.

A tenente sacudiu a cabeça fortemente. Não podia pensar naquilo. Mas, quanto mais se esforçava para não pensar, mais forte as imagens ficavam gravadas em sua mente.

Ela corria pela rua onde ficava a sua casa, mas Roy parecia ter desaparecido.

_Ou ido embora, assim como no seu sonho, onde ele foi embora e não iria voltar, _disse uma voz assustadora dentro da mente da mulher.

Ela balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, enquanto lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos.

"Isso não pode acontecer...!", pensava ela, com tristeza.

Quase derrapando, Riza virou a rua, dando em uma alameda toda rodeada por Cerejeiras. Sakuras voavam ao vento refrescante da primavera.

Mas nada disso importava a Riza. A única coisa que importava estava no meio da alameda. Ou melhor, _ele _estava no meio da alameda. Seus cabelos extremamente negros balançavam juntos com as flores e ele caminhava despreocupado.

- General Brigadeiro!!! Senhor!!! – gritava ela desesperada. – Senhor!!! – gritou ela, ainda mais alto, tal era o seu desespero por encontrá-lo. As lágrimas finalmente rolaram de seus olhos e escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Roy parecia alheio a tudo o que ocorria, parecendo não notar que alguém estava atrás dele.

As imagens do pesadelo vieram novamente à mente de Riza. Roy ferido, ela chegando tarde e, finalmente, ele morto.

Os passos da tenente ecoavam na alameda e o vento continuava a soprar constantemente, fazendo com que os cabelos dela voassem juntos com as Sakuras.

Mais uma vez as imagens vieram. Roy ferido, Riza chegando tarde e ele morto nas mãos da mulher.

As lágrimas ainda teimavam em rolar. Será que elas não tinham fim?

Mais uma vez as imagens. Roy ferido. Riza chegando tarde. Roy morto.

- ROY MUSTANG! – gritou ela finalmente, com todas as forças que tinha.

Seu grito ecoou pela alameda, assim como os seus passos. Roy, que finalmente parecia ter escutado, se virou exatamente no momento em que Riza vencia os últimos metros que o separavam e se atirava em seus braços, ainda deixando as lágrimas rolarem.

Roy pôs os braços em volta da mulher assim que sentiu que esta a abraçava com todas as forças. Riza, por sua vez, abraçava Roy como se dissesse para si mesma que agora ele estava ali, que nada seria como no seu sonho.

- Desculpe se eu te preocupei... Mas eu só saí para dar uma volta. Não faz nem meia hora que você adormeceu no sofá da sala. – disse ele, acariciando de leve os cabelos dela.

As lágrimas ainda escorriam dos olhos da mulher, que escondia o seu rosto no peito do antigo coronel.

- Você não devia sair desse jeito... Eu fiquei preocupada... – disse ela. Roy riu baixinho. – E você não devia rir! – falou ela de maneira zangada, olhando para o superior.

- Desculpe... – disse ele, sorrindo singelamente. – Mas não foi disso que eu rir... E muito menos estou rindo da sua cara... Eu estou rindo de alegria. Foi muito bom ouvir você me chamar de Roy Mustang em vez de senhor para variar.

Riza olhou para ele. Seus olhos castanhos ainda estavam molhados.

Como ele podia ser daquele jeito? Como? Como uma simples frase de elogio fazia ela ficar tão mole, tão vulnerável a ele?

- Ainda assim... Você não devia sair desse jeito... Pode acontecer alguma coisa..! – insistiu ela, esquecendo-se completamente de tratá-lo por senhor.

- Não precisa se preocupar tanto... – respondeu ele, calmamente, tocando o rosto da mulher.

- Lógico que preciso! – explodiu Riza, tirando a mão de Roy do seu rosto. – Não vê que eu quero te proteger?! Não me importa que a gente não esteja mais no quartel! Eu vou continuar a te proteger! Eu nunca vou deixar nada de mal acontecer para você! – a mulher falava olhando dentro dos olhos de Roy. Não se importava mais em esconder. Só precisava falar tudo. Queria que ele entendesse. – Não vê? Eu quero que você fique bem e feliz. Sempre! – ela fechou os olhos um segundo, enquanto uma última lágrima solitária escorria pelo seu rosto. – Eu te amo!! Eu te amo e quero te ver bem!!!

Riza olhou para baixo quando novamente recomeçava a chorar, agora sem controle algum sobre isso. O vento ainda soprava, levando as Sakuras e brincando com os cabelos soltos da mulher.

Roy se adiantou e abraçou novamente a mulher.

- Desculpe... – disse ele pela terceira vez, mas agora estava com um tom sério.

- Por que? – perguntou Riza, abraçando o homem também.

- Porque desde que eu vim para cá eu percebi uma coisa que nunca havia reparado antes. – disse ele, deslizando a mão pelo cabelo loiro de Riza. Esta olhou para ele intrigada. – Eu reparei o quanto você é especial para mim... – o coração de Riza bateu forte. – Naquela hora, antes de você chegar na casa do Füher eu fiquei tão preocupado para que nada acontecesse com você... E quando eu acordei e vi que você estava do lado da minha cama eu fiquei tão feliz... – ele parou de acariciar os cabelos da mulher e a olhou, tocando o seu rosto de leve. – Eu te amo tanto. Muito mesmo.

Riza ficou paralisada um momento com as palavras de Roy. Depois, ela o abraçou mais forte do que nunca, soluçando baixo enquanto chorava.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, em tom preocupado.

- Nada... – respondeu ela, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – É que eu fiquei tão feliz. – e, dizendo isso, ela levantou a cabeça. Um sorriso se espalhava por seu rosto, juntamente com as lágrimas que deixavam sua face molhada.

Roy sorriu e acariciou o rosto de Riza, secando algumas lágrimas. Depois, a beijou no rosto e, finalmente, na boca. Este foi longo e muito apaixonado. Roy a puxou para mais perto de si, ainda a beijando. Riza sentiu um frio na barriga ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o corpo de Roy a aquecendo por dentro. Roy acariciava a mulher no rosto, ao mesmo passo que ela mantinha a mão na nuca dele. O beijo demorava mais do que qualquer um dos dois pudesse contar.

- Sabe o que eu te disse sobre a perfeição? – perguntou Roy, quando os dois pararam com o beijo.

- Que não existe algo como a perfeição... E é por isso que o mundo é tão belo. – repetiu Riza, lembrando-se de cada palavra. Ela sorriu em seguida.

- Sabe... Não é... Existe algo que para mim é perfeito mesmo que, talvez, não seja perfeito para o mundo.

- O que? – perguntou ela intrigada.

Roy depositou um beijo muito carinhoso nos lábios de Riza antes de responder.

- Você.

x-x-x-x-x

Mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo aru

**O prazeroso amor de primavera é  
A simpatia do florescer das rosas**

**°Fim°**

**°°°°**

**Bom... Espero que tenham gostado... **

**Não sei se a fic ficou lá muito boa, mas... -.-" Bem... Eu tentei.. Mas se vocês acharem que esta ficou pelo menos "aceitável" e se vocês quiserem eu posso postar mais uma que estou com vontade enorme de escrever... olhos brilhando de emoção**

**Mas, sabe... eu acho que, ainda assim, sem muitas reviwes boas eu vou escrever... Fiquei tão feliz de escrever essa... Acho que vou escrever um monte de oneshots como essa e postá-las por aqui...!!**

**Bom... Se as reviews mostrarem que não é uma boa idéia e que essa fic não ficou muito boa não sei se irei fazer isso... mas... bom... depois eu vejo..**

**Deixem reviews, falando bem ou mal... Mas estou torcendo para que falem bem de qualquer jeito...**

**Ahhh!! E se quiserem saber que música o Roy tava tocando para a Riza... Bem... eh fácil... eh a "Sakura Kiss for String", que é uma versão diferente de "Sakura Kiss", tocada com violino, piano, enfim, esses instrumentos clássicos. Eh muuuuuuitoooo linda..!! -**

**Bem... eh isso... **

**Beijos!! E espero que tenham gostado..!! **


End file.
